Not Letting You Slip Away Again
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends once upon a time but that all changed when they got to high school. He became the school's Golden Boy and left her behind. It takes a near death experience for him to realize how important she is to him, only Ally is too hurt by his abandonment and won't let him in so easily but Austin Moon is persistent and won't let her slip away.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this just came to me and well I wanted to share it with you guys. It has nothing to do with Summer of Love and Loss but it stars our two favorite characters. Please tell me what you guys think, if its interesting enough to be continued or if I should go stand in a corner with my head hung in shame. Oh this is also my first attempt at a first person point of view story since Six Years Later and The Here and Now...so bare with me.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally ):**

**Not Letting You Slip Away Again**

**Chapter One: Persistence **

**Ally's POV**

Chewing on the end of my pencil was a nervous habit, well one of many, it had been a terrible idea to look up at the clock. Class was almost over and I still had three parts of the problem left to do, so needless to say I was panicking on the inside. Vaguely I heard Mr. Kaden say that we had until five minutes after the bell rang to hand in our test, it calmed me down a bit. I finished the test a minute before the allotted extra time ran out.

"Thank you Miss Dawson." Mr. Kaden said as he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses so he could skim over my test. "I will see you tomorrow."

With a nod and a tight grip on my shoulder bag I walked out of the classroom and in the direction of my last class of the day, Music History. The warning bell rang as I took my usual seat in the plastic red chair that was unofficially mine, a minute later the bell rang and a minute after that Austin Moon walked in with his arm around Sarah Gold's shoulders. They took their seats in front of me and not too long after they came in the giant projector screen at the front of the classroom turned on.

"For the next couple of days we will be watching the movie _Amadeus_." Mr. Wilkins said turning off the lights shrouding us in near darkness. "Take notes on anything you feel has historical significance."

I spent the next fifty minutes trying to watch the movie but when the school's golden couple is sitting in front of you practically eating each others faces off that isn't exactly an easy thing to do. More than once I looked over to where old Mr. Wilkins sat hoping to find him glaring at them but much to my dismay the grey haired man was fast asleep. He woke up at the sound of our school's loud annoying bell and with a wave of his hand dismissed us.

Usually I bolt out of the classroom not wanting to give Austin the chance to talk to me but he's persistent. Today I'm slower than usual and he catches my wrist just as I reach the top of the stairs. We're alone in a matter of seconds and awkwardness settles in around us. Once upon a time talking to Austin came as easy as breathing but then high school happened and he became the most popular guy in school. He ditched me for popularity and abandonment stung.

"How are you Ally?" he asked sounding like he didn't know how to talk to me as much as I didn't know how to talk to him. "Dez told me about your mom, I'm sorry."

"I have to go." I said pulling my wrist out of his grip.

Talking about my mom's condition with him was the last thing I wanted to do. I'd end up crying and he'd most likely comfort me, everything would seem as it was and then he'd leave me again. Numbly I walked to my locker and pulled out the books I needed to take home. There was a second reason I refused to talk about my mom's condition with anyone, her condition was genetically passed and the possibility of me having it one day scared me beyond anything I could explain. I didn't want to go crazy, I didn't want to live as a paranoid schizophrenic.

"Ally?" Why oh why was he so persistent and why was he always around when I was crying my eyes out. His hand on my back was instantly comforting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I managed to say in between sobs even though I knew that Austin at one point knew me well enough to know that I was lying through my teeth. "Why do you care anyway?"

"You're my friend." He said sounding unconvinced.

"I am but you're not mine." I said turning around. With boldness that I didn't know I possessed I looked him in those brown orbs, that I still loved even after all these years of silence, and shoved him aside. "You haven't been my friend since the end of eighth grade so stop trying to make things the way they used to be because they won't."

"Ally I'm trying to make things right between us before we leave high school. I know things won't be like they used to be but I want to be friends with you again." Austin said following me through the hallway.

"We're strangers to each other now, we don't know each other like we used to." I said sputtering out words that I don't know if they fit the conversation but needing him to hear. "You're the school's golden boy, captain of the water polo, basketball, and volleyball teams don't you have something better to do than talk to someone from your past."

"Ally…"

"Goodbye Austin." I said spotting my dad's car in the parking lot.

"You're important to me Ally Dawson," I heard him say but his abandonment hurt me too much to risk letting him back in no matter how much I longed for him. "It just took me almost four years to realize just how much."

Without a look back at the blond haired boy that I once called my best friend I got into my dad's car. He didn't question why I was upset, he must have seen Austin through the mirror and understood.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

It was nice seeing Ally back at school, she'd been in the hospital for so long and I had started to think that she'd never come back. Dez told me what happened to her, what her mother did to her, and when I heard she almost died I knew that I couldn't go on not speaking to her. I was an idiot when I abandoned my best friend for popularity, at the time I wanted nothing but a fresh start regardless of the consequences.

"I didn't know how deep I hurt her." I said to Dez as we walked to the locker room.

"You hurt her more than her mother did." Dez said looking down at his red shoes. "That's saying something considering her mother almost killed her. Dude she's scared that one day she'll end up like her mother, clinically insane."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I sighed hating that Ally was going through something so awful. "She doesn't want me around."

"She does." Dez said softly. "Don't let her slip away."

I didn't plan on it but there were a couple of things I had to take care of first.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please do review and I will continue if it gets enough feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys I don't know how I feel about this chapter...it took me forever to write that's about all I know about this chapter. Thank you guys for all of the reviews you guys are seriously amazing. (:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally ):**

**Not Letting You Slip Away Again**

**Chapter Two: Nightmares **

**Ally's POV **

I folded my arms across my chest and shook my head disappointedly at the sight of Jason flirting with the girl he was ringing up. The girl walked past me with a huge smile plastered on her face clearly liking the attention she received from the dark-haired boy at the register. He offered me one of his signature smirks before walking out from behind the register and taking a seat on the piano bench. I followed him and listened to him play for a while.

"So how was school?" he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said taking a seat beside him. He turned to look at me, his pierced eyebrow arched. "Austin talked to me."

"He did?" Jason asked his sparkling blue eyes widening in shock. "Was my sister there or did you talk alone?"

"We were alone." I sighed focusing my gaze on the silver rings that decorated his fingers. "I'm going to have to give Dez a piece of my mind, he told Austin what happened."

"He would have found out from Sarah eventually, I did jump into your pool and try to resuscitate you." Jason said bumping his shoulder against mine.

"You may not have a gold exterior but underneath that punk heart of yours is truly something golden, Mr. Gold." I said getting up from the piano bench. "Your student is here for their lesson and I have a register to manage."

Sarah and Jason were alike in only one way, they had something about them that just made you like them, that's why I couldn't hate Sarah. They were just good people in general, that's why Jason had dived in to save me after I feel into the pool. I owe my life to Jason Gold, the dark haired nineteen year old with piercings and tattoos that happened to be the brother of the nicest girl in school.

I settled down behind the register and since the store wasn't busy I pulled out my econ book and started my homework. Trish walked in, not too long after I had started reading the assigned chapter, boasting about her new job that we both knew wasn't going to last. She talked and I listened while doing my homework every now and then I'd offer a few words. When she grew silent I looked up from my book to see what had caused her to stop talking, it wasn't a what it was a who. Austin had walked into the store.

"Hey Ally." He said with a smile.

"Don't touch or play any of the instruments." I warned before returning my gaze to my textbook.

"I'm actually here to pick up the guitar strings I ordered last week. Jason called and told me they were here." He said.

With an involuntary eye roll I closed my book and searched for his order. Surly enough it was there and stamped with the date of its arrival. I ripped the yellow order form off of the plastic bag and told him to sign along the dotted line. I placed the stings into one of our Sonic Boom plastic bags and blindly handed it to him.

"Ally can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm busy." I said.

"Yeah because there are so many people in the store." He said sarcastically.

"Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom." I said in a monotone voice.

"Awkwardness." Jason sang after Austin walked out of the store without a single word. To the little girl he was teaching he said, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Tell me about it." Trish said. "Ally don't you think you're being a bit immature about this whole thing?"

"How would you act if I suddenly stopped talking to you?" I snapped and before she could respond I walked up to my practice room.

* * *

**Austin's POV **

_The neighbors were all standing in front of their houses trying to comprehend what was going on. Sarah gasped at the sight of Jason talking to a police officer, he had a towel around his shoulders and was looking worriedly at the back of the ambulance. Per Sarah's request I stopped the car and followed her to where her brother stood. Jason was soaking wet and slowly it dawned on me that we were standing in front of Ally's house. _

_"What happened?" I demanded looking into the eyes of my girlfriend's older brother. _

_"You two need to leave." The police officer said grabbing my arm just as I took a step toward the house. _

_"Is Ally okay?" I asked Jason while trying to pull out of the officer's grip. Jason's solemn gaze fell down to his boots. "Jason is she okay?"_

_"I don't know." Jason answered. _

_Sarah and I were escorted off of the premises by another police officer before I could ask Jason anymore questions concerning Ally. I waited for Jason at Sarah's house but he never came back. For days I waited to hear what happened to Ally but I never saw her dad or her mom or Jason. Sarah seemed to know what was happening because Jason was involved but she didn't tell me whether it was out of respect for the Dawson's privacy or because she didn't want me to know the horrible truth I didn't know. _

_"Dez do you know what happened to Ally?" I asked my best friend who was still close friends with Ally. _

_"Yeah." Dez said looking grim._

_"Can you tell me? I can't take not knowing." I said._

_"Trust me you're better off not knowing." Dez said shaking his head. _

_"I need to know." I said desperately. Even though I hadn't talked to Ally in the longest time I still cared about her. There was a part of me that always wanted to know if she was happy, that if she was doing okay. She adapted to high school well from what I could tell, she had friends that made her laugh and was on her way to becoming our class's top student. As the years went by I realized just exactly what I was missing. "I care about her."_

_"You have a funny way of showing it." Dez said._

_"I know."_

_"Her mother had a mental breakdown and attacked her. She was running away from her mom when she tripped, hit her head, and fell into the pool where she drowned. Jason heard all the screaming and found her mother in the downstairs bathroom, her wrists slit and barely breathing. He searched the house for Ally, blood was smeared all over the walls and the house was in disarray, before finding her at the bottom of the pool. He pulled her out of the pool and tried to resuscitate her." Dez said looking out at the beach. "She's alive though the doctors managed to revive her but technically she was dead for a while."_

_I dropped my face into my hands and realized that Sarah had been right in sparing me the truth, it was horrible. _

Standing in front of Ally's house always brought back those memories along with many others but those were now tainted with blood and death. According to Sarah the Dawson's had moved out of the house and Mrs. Dawson was institutionalized. I could never imagine what it would be like to have one of the people who were supposed to love you the most come after you and try to kill you. Mrs. Dawson must have been too gone to not even be able to tell her own daughter apart from the hallucinations that Ally had told me haunted her.

Without a second thought I got back into my car and drove back to the mall, Ally was stubborn but then again so was I.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I woke up screaming. When I slept I always saw her looming over me with this crazed look in her brown eyes and blood smeared all over her face and arms, she always looked ready to kill me or the hallucination she thought I was. Just like the day of the incident I'd run and she'd chase me and despite knowing that I made it outside I always thought that after I fell down the stairs it was the end. The dream would end just as I make it outside and trip over my own feet hit my head and fall into the pool where I drown.

The door to the practice room swung open and at that moment I didn't care that it was Austin. He didn't hesitate in coming over to me. Gently he brushed my hair from my face and the tears that streamed down my cheeks away with his thumbs. He started talking but I couldn't hear anything because I was reliving the nightmare, as if it were stuck on repeat. My eyes squeezed shut but behind my eyelids I saw my mom come at me with the knife.

"Ally it's okay." He said taking my face into his hands. My eyes shot open and without thinking I threw myself at him, needing to feel something solid and real, something that wasn't going to kill me. He rubbed my back and held me tight against him, "Its okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

**So there it was please review.**


End file.
